Moving from Konoha? NaruHina Story
by JaidedAce
Summary: After finding out the news of his best friend, Hinata's moving, Naruto becomes furious, and will do anything to keep her from leaving. How far will he go for his best friend? Will he die for her? Will shall see...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another story! Thought I'd come back and start fresh, but I promise I will start back on my other stories again very soon!**

**Naruto: Well, are you gonna say it?**

**Me: Say what?**

**Hinata: You know...**

**Me: *sigh and mumbles* IdontownNaruto...**

**Hinata: Huh?**

**Me: Idontownnaruto**

**Naruto: CANT HEAR YOOOOUU!**

**Me: I DONT OWN NARUTO, DAMMIT! I DONT OWN YOU!**

**Hinata: *shock***

**Naruto: *Grins* That's better.**

**Me: Shut up... Onto the story!**

It was a beautiful summer Saturday morning. Birds were chirping happily, the sun was up bright and early to wake the people of Konoha. The village people worked happily and cheerfully, even the Hokage was having a smooth day.

Though everyone was up and about expect for our main princess, Hinata Hyuuga. She lay peacefully under lavender silk sheets on her queen sized canopy bed. The sun welcomed her from her peaceful slumber with a kiss of its rays that was peaking through her curtains upon her eyelids.

She slowly started to open her eyes with a smile on her face. 'What I beautiful day,' she thought, 'I wonder what's in store for me today.' She made plans to hang out with her childhood friend, Naruto Uzumaki at Ichiraku's in the afternoon, and he promised to the carnival that was going to be in the village today and for the whole weekend.

Naruto and Hinata became friends after an incident of Hinata being bullied by a group of boys when they were 5 years old. He took a real beating from those boys, but she was safe. Ever since, they were inseparable. Her father didn't like the fact that she was always with him since he has the nine-tailed fox in him, but after he proved himself to be a hero, Haishi learned to live with it. Now that they were 16, they're friendship has only grew closer, closer to the point where Hinata grew deep feelings for her best friend. She blushed as she thought of that.

Seconds after that thought she heard her father's voice ring in her ears. "Hinata, hurry and get dressed. We're about to have a family meeting. Get down here in 15 minutes."

With that said, Hinata shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed. She went to her closet and grabbed her usual navy capris, mesh shirt, and of course, the infamous baggy white and lavender jacket. She makes her way to her private bathroom, and turns the showerhead on, strips off her clothes and steps into her shower. Little did she know, what she was about to step into next would change the course of her life forever…

Meanwhile, hours later at a carnival on a bench waited Naruto Uzumaki with his usual cheek-to-cheek grin. He wore his usual orange and black jumpsuit except he tied his jacket around his waist. He wasn't wearing his ninja headband so his spiky, blond hair fell into his cerulean blue eyes. He'd seemed to be waiting for his lavender-eyed best friend who was 5 minutes late, and for Naruto, as impatient as he is, that's like an hour.

'I wonder where Hina-chan could be… it's unlike her to late.' He thought to himself.

And right on cue, Hinata walked slowly through a crowd of people with her head hung low. Naruto instantly felt that something was really wrong with Hinata, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to leave it alone until she would say something about it first. Naruto nodded in determination.

With that decision in mind, Naruto got up and when over to his friend with nothing but smiles and cheers. "Hey Hinata," he said cheerfully and gave her a friendly hug.

A blush started to become visible on Hinata's face. When Naruto was hugging her, she could smell some type of cologne on him. It smelled rather pleasant. "H-Hey Naruto-kun. Sorry I'm late I-I didn't mean-"

"It's all right Hina-chan! As long as you're here now, it doesn't matter," he sent a reassuring smile her way.

'What's he so cheerful about I wonder. Usually, he's chew me out even if I was a minute or two later.' She blinked her eyes a few times in confusion.

Naruto tilted his head and looked at her with a lost look on his face. "What's with you Hinata? Why are you looking so confused?" he asked.

She snapped back into reality when he said that. "O-oh, no real reason. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Naruto. Honest." Hinata smiled innocently.

Hinata's smile sent a blush up Naruto's sun-kissed tan face. It was something about her smile that just gave him butterflies everytime she sent one his way. "Ooookayy then! Lets head off!" he grabbed Hinata's hand, and ran off into the carnival with a blushing Hinata at his side.

Sunset was slowly approaching as Hinata and Naruto made their way out of the carnival toward the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The day was full of fun and continuous laughter. Naruto fulfilled his objective to ride every ride in the carnival without stopping. Hinata went on them with him hesitantly due to fears of certain rides such as roller coasters and anything with high speeds or anything too high period. Naruto played tons of games and won Hinata multiple prizes. He made sure to keep a smile on her face with every passing moment. Whenever he saw that sad, depressing look on her face he would threaten to tickle the happiness back into her, which he did since, of course, he always keeps his word.

But whatever was bothering Hinata was starting to eat at him. He really wanted to ask, but he doubted that she'd tell him. She'd mostly likely say that she's ok or something like that.

He looked over at her and saw that look on her face, and he noticed she had looked worse than before. It made him want to ask her even more. He hated to see her like that. When she's with him he only wanted to see a beautiful smile across that perfect porcelain face of hers.

With the thought that crossed his mind, he stopped in placed. He couldn't believe that thought about Hinata crossed his mind. He knew lately that he's been having different thoughts about her, but geez… the thoughts kept getting stronger and stronger. Could it be because he…

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata, who was a good 10 feet ahead called out to him.

Naruto snapped back into reality when he heard her angelic voice call out to him. 'Oops.' He thought. "Hey Hinata-chan, sorry about that. I had a bit of a spaz moment there."

She smiled. "Its ok. Come on and catch up." She did a hand gesture to tell him to hurry up.

He ran up to her side and they began walking again. Then suddenly, he felt something wet on his forehead. He looked up to the sky to see rain clouds.

"Oh no it's raining!" Naruto said as he looked ahead to see Ichiraku's lights ahead of him. "Hurry Hinata before it starts raining harder!" Again, he took her hand and charged toward Ichiraku's.

They made it to Ichiraku in the nick of time before it really started to pour rain. Lightning danced through the skies as lightning beats through the skies as the lightning dances along with it.

Hinata clung to Naruto in fear of the thunder and lightning. Naruto turned slightly pink in reaction of this sudden action. "Um, scared are we?" Naruto smiled at her.

"O-Of course not!" Hinata's blushed in embarrassment, "I'm not afraid of-" One loud blast of thunder and lightning made Hinata shriek and nearly jump into Naruto's lap. She held onto him tightly, closed her eyes, and didn't let go.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked as he smirked in amusement.

Hinata turned away in embarrassment and was as red as a cherry tomato. However, her thoughts were finally brought back to what her father had told her earlier. She couldn't believe what she had heard, that he made that decision without even getting her say in the matter. She could believe that she was going to-

Naruto interrupted her thoughts by asking, "Hinata, what's wrong? I'm really worried about you. You've been acting strange all day. You seem very depressed about something and I want to know what it is."

Ayame and Teuchi were eavesdropping on their conversation as they were waiting for the couple to make an order. They were very interested in what was going on.

Hinata's eyes widened as tears started welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to tell Naruto what was wrong. Not now. It seemed too soon, but she knew he would notice that something was up. She just wanted to run away, which she did. She darted into the rain not looking back to see if Naruto was following her, but of course she knew he was. She heard him call out her name and his footsteps following hers as they ran through the violent rain.

Teuchi and Ayame just looked each other in shock. "Darn, what a shame! They didn't even order yet!" Teuchi said with disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry. Naruto will be back, and then we can find out what happened afterwards." Ayame said in an enthusiastic tone to her father.

"You're right Ayame. Lets just wait and see. That boy couldn't go one day without eating my ramen."

Back with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata ran up the stairs toward the Hokage monument where the 5 hokages' face were carved. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Naruto's case, Hinata slipped in a stair, and that allowed him the time to catch her.

When she was getting up, he grabbed her wrist and took the time to catch his breath. "What is wrong with you Hinata? You never hide things from me. Why start now?" Naruto shouted at her.

Hinata looked away from him when he said that. However, Naruto wasn't allowing her to look away. He grabbed her chin and made her look him dead in the eyes. "Please tell me Hinata. I want to help you... Please?"

Heaven's tears that fell from the sky covered Hinata's own. She bit her lip and then, she snapped. "You can't help me Naruto! No one can help me right now! No one can stop whats going to happen to me! It's inevitable!" She shouted.

"What do you mean? What's-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata's cracked voice shouting, "I'M MOVING AWAY FROM KONOHA! MY PARENTS ARRANGED ME TO MARRY A MEMBER OF THE HIDDEN WATER VILLAGE SO WE CAN MERGE OUR KEKKEI GENKAI TOGETHER IN AN OFFSPRING! BASICALLY, THIS MARRIAGE IS A BIG, HUGE EXPERIMENT! HAPPY NOW?" A blast of lightning and thunder went off after that was said.

Shock was written all over Naruto's face. His grip on Hinata's wrist went limp as he stood there with a blank expression on his face.

Hinata knew he needed time to let it sink in so she decided to just go. She said "Sorry," and ran home in the rain.

When Naruto couldn't hear her footsteps, he fell to his knees on the stairs and his hands clinched into fists. After a few seconds shouted towards the skies letting his tears fall freely with the sky's own cries of agony. He laid on the stairs and painful sobbed left his throat.

He didn't want to think of the thought of losing the most important person in the world to him. Not the way that he was about to, especially to another guy. Naruto finally had to face facts: He was in love with his best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, and that he didn't want to lose her. Ever.

"I promise you, Hinata, I won't let you go through with this… I swear on my life I won't…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

The angels of Heaven cried heavily as Naruto walked in the trail of his own tears. His hands were wedged into his jacket pockets. Before he started walking from the hokage monument, he put his jacket on and left it unzipped. His wet, blond locks fell into his now lifeless blue eyes, hiding his expression. Naruto never felt this dead before in his life. He just found out that his best friend is betroth to marry a man that she most likely never met before and bare children just to merge their kekkei genkai together to create a new one. It's no one than a science experiment. And what's worse is that she doesn't have a choice in the matter. Also Naruto's chances with Hinata were shot down completely with this stupid marriage. At this time Naruto was thinking would anything look up for him? Would anything get better?

As if someone heard his thoughts, Naruto felt a big hand slam onto his back as if the person was trying to give him a friendly pat on the back. However the "pat" was a little on the hard side, and made Naruto hit the wet ground face first.

"Hey there kid! What are you doing walking in the rain? You know you can get sick that way!" Said Naruto's mentor, Jiraiya otherwise known as Pervy Sage. He wore his usual smile and usual attire. Naruto was wondering what he was doing out there but was too pissed off to ask.

"I could say the same thing about you, Pervy Sage…" Naruto said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Naruto got up off the ground all wet and muddy. "I'm not in much of a good mood Pervy Sage so if you're just here to annoy me, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." With that, Naruto walked away.

Jiraiya has never seen his pupil so upset before. He could tell that something was bothering him horribly. So, he did the only thing he thought would be right at the moment…

"Hey kid!" Jiraiya called out to Naruto.

Naruto turned letting out a flat "What."

Jiraiya had a mischievous grin on his face. "Wanna drink?"

* * *

In Hinata's room, the only light came from the lightning that surged outside. Hinata lay lifeless on her bed in clothes that were soaking wet. She was too upset to even think of changing clothes. Naruto knew about the marriage now, and she could tell that she hurt him really bad. Seeing him like that was hard for her to bear. So she ran, ran away from him, from what they had. She didn't have a choice. Sooner or later that would've happened, and sooner is better than later.

Hinata started crying into her pillow as she thought about her best friend, her crush. She didn't want this. She wanted to be with Naruto, not some random rich guy she never met. However, she had to make this sacrifice for her family, for their nation. Or else a war may set off, and Hinata doesn't want that to happen. She wants peace for the fire nation.

Speaking of fire, Hinata felt that she needed to get in front of one and fast because she began to go into a coughing fit. She felt hot and feverish lying there on her bed. Her air supply seemed to become short as she gasped for air.

One of Hinata maids came into the room and saw her in her condition "Hinata-sama! Are you alright?" The maid touched her forehead and felt nothing but burning heat. "You're burning up, Hinata-sama! We need to get you out of these wet clothes."

Hinata then tried standing up, but fainted as she stood up. The maid caught her before she fell to the floor, but then she called out the name of Hinata's cousin "Neji-sama! Neji-sama help!"

Neji came running in with his long hair untied in his normal ninja fighting gear. "What happened to Hinata-sama?" He then noticed that her clothes were wet and she was soaked to the bone.

"I don't know, I heard her coughing, and I came in here and saw her lying on her bed soaked. She has a horrible fever. We need to get her to a hospital and fast." The maid replied.

Neji cursed under his breath as he lifted Hinata into his arms. "Hinata-sama, can you hear me? Hanging in there."

Hinata started coughing again and breathing heavily. She whispered, "Naruto… I want to see Naruto-kun…" That was the last thing she said before blacking out.

* * *

Naruto was back at his apartment with Jiraiya sensei and tons of sake in dry clothes. Naruto was lying flat on the floor with a tall bottle of sake in his hand that was half empty. Another bottle was empty next to him.

"Wow, kid, you know how to handle your alcohol." Jiraiya said with slurred amusement.

"I know right," Naruto said clearly without a slur. He thinks it's the nine tailed fox inside of him that keeps him from feeling the full affects of the alcohol. He mostly felt lightheaded but that was all he felt. He had spilled his guts out to Jiraiya about what happened with Hinata. He also told him about how he loves he and everything.

"So, you're just going to let her go?" Jiraiya asked.

"What choice do I have? I don't want her to get hurt because my feelings for her."

"Have you ever thought that she may have feelings for you?"

Naruto's heart raced with that thought. "I-I doubt it. She couldn't…" Naruto looked down at his lap.

"You never know unless you talk to her." Jiraiya smiled. "Go see her before its too-"

Jiraiya was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Naruto mumbled as he walked to the door. He opened the door to reveal Hinata's cousin, Neji. He was gasping for air as if he just ran all the way here.

Neji wrinkled his nose smelling all of the alcohol in the air. "What the hell Naruto. It smells horrible in there."

"Its just alcohol. Now what do you need Neji? I'm busy."

"It's Hinata-sama. She's in the hospital. She's fallen ill."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"


End file.
